


Midnight Stroll

by moxx04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: Alex was just wandering.Kara was there.(Or a weird beach AU with too much descriptions)





	Midnight Stroll

I'm Alex Danvers. I'm the girl with everything going for her. I have an already wonderful career, a beautiful two-storey house in National City, and an endless array of suitors just hoping to catch my attention. I have everything going for me, at least that's how it seems.

In truth, I'm feeling a bit lost. It feels like I'm barely hanging on to the life I know. I have a good career, it was guaranteed after I got my Ph.D in Molecular Biology in an accelerated timeframe. They say I'm a prodigy, just like my parents were. Eliza Danvers, the great nanotechnology pioneer and the late Jeremiah Danvers, biochemistry expert. They say I'm successful because I'm a prodigy, like I didn't almost ruin my life when my father died. 

I lost myself in alcohol, going from bar to bar every single night. After the drunken nights, I took my classes in the morning. Eliza would have never known if I didn't get locked up in jail for a DUI one night. As always, she told me how disappointed she was in me and how that could never happen again. It didn't. Because the very next day a researcher in dad's company talked to me. 

John Jones is a highly-respected member of the science community. It was certainly a surprise when i got a visit during one of my classes. I was called to the lobby where he stood waiting. 

"Alex, it's been quite a while since I last saw you," he said, while smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, unsure of what was happening. "So, what brings you here?"

He looks at me for a while, searching for something. His expression turned a bit sad.

"I'm here for you."

I look at him and he must understand my confusion because he continues.

"I'm here to offer you a job at the Danvers-Elliot Organization," he said.

I outright laughed at him because at the state I was in, dealing with mom on a daily basis was not on the table. The DEO is a self-funding organization that is one of the leading science companies in the world. Mom and dad founded it back when mom was still Eliza Elliot and not the Eliza Danvers. To accept the job would mean bringing mom back into my life, and even worse, my professional life. The answer was obviously a no and it must've shown on my face. 

"Before you give an answer, I'd like to point out that you weren't there for your father's will reading. All of your father's shares in the company were given to you, not ELiza. You two stand on equal ground. Now, I'm holding your seat on the board and it will remain that way until you are ready for the responsibility. The profits of the company is profit to you now, too," he said while looking like he wanted to pat me on the back.

"Eliza never told me any of that. And besides, my bank account is still full of just my trust fund," I said abruptly. This was actually a great thing. Having as much authority as mom would certainly be interesting. The money is just a plus but considering all the patents and royalties the DEO has, I could live out my life in luxury now. Not that I would. My thoughts were strictly on all the alcohol I could consume to bow out of my life in a blaze.

"Eliza didn't want to tell you until you got your doctorate but I figured you needed this now.You're obviously burning yourself out. Eliza said you were in jail last night," he said and I just wanted to get out of there and drink my feelings away. I swear John is a mind-reader because before I could leave, he continued. "You know, Jeremiah was working on a project before he died. It was supposed to help so many people out there. He left it for you. He said if you didn't take it up, it would be left alone."

Just like that, I was torn. Of course I wanted the project but a part of me also wanted to be the disappointment Eliza saw me as.

"So you're basically guilting me into this," I deadpan.

"No. What I'm doing is giving you a purpose. Trust me, I've been there. Stop drinking your life away before you find that you can't." He smiled then reached out a hand to shake.

Thinking it over, I reached a decision. I shook his hand and my future was suddenly bright and within reach. After that, I continue my lectures for the day and met John at a restaurant for dinner. We agreed that after graduation, I would take up the project. All the money accumulated since my dad died would be rerouted into my account. 

I worked hard and stopped half-assing my classes. I also started going to the gym instead of the bar to get rid of all my pent up emotions. Dad would've been upset if he saw me burning out. I wanted to make him proud and prove that I'm not gonna be a disappointment to his legacy.

Now, here I am five years after that life-changing day. Still feeling like nothing is in order for me. The breeze here in Midvale is a good break from National City's hustle and bustle. 

I don't know why I'm here at my empty childhood home. I just signed out from work, got on my motorcycle, and here I am. I don't even remember the ride here. 

There's a star-filled sky tonight. The weather is perfect for a walk on the beach so that's where I go. The breeze brings back so many memories, like surfing along the beautiful waves. I realize that it's not exactly a good idea to surf at night but now I'm itching to go and get my board from the garage. That is, until I saw an angel in a white flowy dress near the shore. 

I've seen my share of beautiful men and women, dated them, and left them, but this woman was...ethereal. I started walking towards her and she turned around. She had long blonde and wavy hair, the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, and a smile that seemed to light up the slight darkness surrounding us.

"What's a girl like you doing out here?" she asked with a smile. I didn't even realize she was talking to me until her smile faltered. "Not that I mean anything bad by it, it's just that you're wearing a button up and slacks and it's kind of formal, not that it doesn't look good on you, because trust me, you look hot,I mean--" she rushed out.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question," I said, cutting off her adorable rant that inadvertently made me grin. "For the record, I just came here for work so I'm sorry about the inappropriately formal attire at midnight on the beach." I chuckled at the sheepish expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm here because I was at this party. Well, actually, it's more like a reception since my mom and dad just renewed their vows but I had to leave because Mike was being annoying again," she exasperatedly said.

The way her nose scrunched up when she was so obviously annoyed is so endearing. Her hair was flowing gently with the wind. I subconsciously reached out a hand to tuck a strand back into position.

"And who is this annoying Mike?" I asked her, smiling at her reddening cheeks.

"Mike is a childhood friend of mine," her expression turns annoyed again at that. "Now, he just assumes we would be perfect together."

"I'm not surprised. I've only just met you but I can already feel that anybody would be lucky to have you," I said honestly. She is so adorable. It's been a while since I felt butterflies on my stomach.

"Do you make it a habit to flirt with strangers on the beach?" she asks me, an amused tilt of her head present.

"Just the beautiful reception escapees," I wink at her and she looks down shyly on the ground trying to hide her blush. 

I can't stop the small grin appearing on my face. When she finally looked up, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I turned around and only then do I notice an older woman smirking slightly at the two of us from a distance. 

"It seems my niece has found a beautiful companion already, but sadly, her presence is once again required at the party," the woman who was apparently my new acquaintance's aunt grinned at her which made her even redder. I didn't think that was possible.

"I'm Kara, by the way. I hate to run out on you but you heard my aunt Astra," Kara said. 

"Okay, have fun, Kara," I said, trying out the sound of her name.

She grinned at me and started walking away. Just before she left completely out of hearing distance, I called out.

"Hey, Kara! If we ever meet again, we should get coffee or something."

She turned around to reply.

"I'd like that, stranger."

I just chuckled at that and sat on the ground as I watched her walk away. I lied down and stared at the stars. I can't help but think meeting a stranger at the beach is supposed to be an awkward or scary affair. It was neither of that. 

I've never felt lighter than this before.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
